


Outta the Bag

by kittymsmith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: Natalie is just trying to run an errend when she runs into Mirage and Rampart at the least opportune moment.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, but only implied - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Outta the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for fun. Promise I still post and am active, I'm just also a college student.   
> Check out the Apex Twitter for the official lore that inspired this. :3
> 
> I'm also active and do c*mmissions (censored to avoid story takedown) on tumblr @kittymsmithwritesstuff or twitter @TheLorehound

She felt like one of the secret agents in the old movies her papa used to watch. Dressed in dark clothes with those sunglasses too big for their faces, all serious with their guns and for some reason it was always raining when they ran after the bad guy. She wasn’t running after anyone, or from anyone, but she was running, and she was in dark clothes and carrying a secret and it was raining so…close enough.

She paused under an awning that had a pool of water weighing down, pouring off in a single steady stream. She panted, re-tucking her jacket into her pants. She had to pause for a minute to make sure it was evenly tucked in all around before she could stand to move on; she still had three blocks to go.

“Nat? Oh, wow, hey, hi!”

Her head shot up; eyes wide. Mirage in a frighteningly yellow jacket, Rampart speed-walking alongside him with her hands in the pockets of a pink coat Natalie could have sworn belonged to Ajay. _Oh, no, nonono-_

“Hello,” she said.

“I thought you hated storms? Oh, wait, you got your headphones on, my bad-oh, they have those Tesla, uh, thingies! On the side! That’s cool.”

She forced a smile. “Ah, yeah. Coils.”

“Whaddya’ doin’ out in the rain, mate?” Rampart asked. She really didn’t like Rampart, at all, but outside of the ring she was far more bearable. Except right now. Right now, she was twice as unbearable. She had to remind herself now was not the time to be blunt, Mirage was her friend and Rampart was his, so it was the time to try and remember the polite social outs from the communications book Crypto had loaned her.

“Walking,” she said.

“In…the rain?”

“Y…Yes. What are, what are you two doing?” _Why did I ask a question-oh why, why, why?_

“Getting pizza! Well, I’m getting pizza, Witt’s getting a crime against nature.”

“It’s just _pineapple,_ Rams.”

“It’s the pepperoncini.”

“Pepperoncini are great!”

“Not on _pizza_.”

“You like _anchovies_ and if that is not a crime, I’ll-I’ll…I’ll cut my hair!”

“You’d bet on that?”

Natalie slowly stepped away, glancing behind her as she approached the edge. Just a little closer, she could get in the rain and then to the alleyway a few feet from them. She’d get soaked but she could go through, come out the other side and take the next three blocks to the store and-

“H-hey, wait, Nat, is that, your, uh, is your shirt, jacket-“

“You got a xenomorph in there?” Rampart raised an eyebrow.

Natalie stopped, looking down and realizing it all too late. Before she could run, or scream or cry or something, his little head popped out of the top of her jacket.

“Kitty!” Mirage and Rampart exclaimed with squeals that almost made her wince.

Nikola, with his little soft brown seal-point tips and white fluffy fur all a mess from being in her jacket, let out a meow that could probably be heard all through Solace City. He stopped squirming and instead attempted to stretch while Mirage and Rampart crowded in, then quickly tried to not crowd while coping with their enthusiasm at the mere sight of a feline.

“He doesn’t like to be alone in storms!” She whined, before processing that they weren’t even amused, just excited.

“Can we pet him?!” Rampart was literally bouncing. She did that a lot anyway, but these bounces were concentrated at a source instead of just…being.

It took her a moment to process that too, but she recovered rather quickly. “Uh, sure! His name is Nikola.” She unzipped her jacket just a bit so he could stick his front paws out, he liked to rest them on the rims of things. Nikola was very happy to receive the love touches and cheek rubs. His purring against her belly felt like the hum of the tesla coils she had in her lab.

Mirage went full baby talk to the point of near incomprehensibility, and Rampart called him “pretty boy” ten times in three seconds.

Nikola reveled in it.

“He’s so pretty, pwetty little boy-I never got to see him before!” Mirage was grinning. It made her feel better about everything, and wonder what on Solace possessed her to think the reaction to her carrying her kitty around would be anything but utter joy.

“He’s a homebody,” she said, gently petting the top of his head with one finger. He meowed.

“I wonder if they make earplugs for cats?” Rampart looked at Natalie. “Y’know, cause storms.”

“They do, but he doesn’t like them.” She shrugged, smiling. “He just hates being alone.”

“Well he’s cool.”

“He’s just chillin’ in your jacket. Sweet little dude,” Mirage nodded. She smiled, her nerves having dissipated.

“I just was getting food,” she admitted. A rumble of thunder made her jump and prompted Nikola to pull his head in. “They don’t deliver on Sunday’s.”

The pair glanced between themselves. “You wanna get pizza with us?” Rampart smiled. “I’ll even share my anchovies with fuzzybutt.”

“Meow,” Nikola said, in a tone which Natalie knew meant stark agreement.

Though she wasn’t one for spontaneity, she had nothing else going on… “If I can get pepperoni,” she said, and began walking with them as they continued from the awning. The pizzeria was at the end of the street.

“Hell yeah, maybe I can get Renee to come over. She’ll just roll a whole pizza up and eat it like a burrito,” Mirage said while opening the door, shuffling in behind the two women.

“I’d like that,” Natalie said, finding herself smiling.

Nikola meowed softly from her jacket. Yes, it all sounded very nice.


End file.
